1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package structure and a semiconductor process, and more particularly to a flexible semiconductor package structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor package structure includes a solid molding compound after being cured. Thus, the conventional semiconductor package structure is stiff. However, for flexible devices or for devices with curved surfaces (e.g., a wearable device or a flexible Light Emitting Diode (LED)), such stiff packaging may not be acceptable.